Mikhail Gorbachev
Mikhail Sergeyevich Gorbachev (Russian, Михаил Сергеевич Горбачёв) (b 2 March 1931) was a Soviet politician. He was the last General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union and the last head of state of the USSR, serving from 1985 until its collapse in 1991. He holds the distinction of having been the only Soviet leader who was born under the Soviet flag. Gorbachev's attempts at reform — perestroika and glasnost — as well as summit conferences with Presidents Ronald Reagan and George H. W. Bush of the United States, contributed to the end of the Cold War. Following the dissolution of the nation which he had led, Gorbachev attempted to remain active in Russian politics by running for president of the Federation in 1996. Though this failed, he continued leading minor political parties and speaking out about the states of numerous important affairs. Mikhail Gorbachev in A World of Difference Mikhail Gorbachev (1931-1986) served as General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union, one of several leaders who held power briefly in the early 1980s without making much of a lasting impact. During his tenure, he introduced a number of reforms, including placing limitations on the KGB, and there were speculations that he might have had more far-reaching reforms in mind. However, he died of an apparent brain hemorrhage after a mere nine months in office. Some suspected foul play. As the Soviet government again toughened its policies and restored the KGB's full powers, no one spoke too loudly of these suspicions.A World of Difference, pg. 27. Mikhail Gorbachev in Worldwar Mikhail Gorbachev was the protocol officer at the Soviet embassy to the United States in Little Rock, Arkansas in 1966. Vyacheslav Molotov made a point of learning Gorbachev's name and patronymic because he believed Gorbachev was able despite a tendency to put form ahead of substance.Aftershocks, pg. 302. Gorbachev's cousin, Pyotr Maksimovich, was Vyacheslav Molotov's personal secretary. When the furry was first popular in the U.S., Gorbachev sent one to his cousin.Ibid., pg. 596. Mikhail Gorbachev in the War World Series Early in the Shangri-La Road Campaign general Hammer-of-God Jackson secretly met with a number of Sauron vassal state leaders including chairman Yegor Vladimirovitch of the New Soviet Men. On entering the council chamber, each of the chairman's officers ground their heels in a mosaic portrait of an ordinary looking man with a high forehead and blood colored birthmark on it. After, they bowed to two portraits on the wall, one of a balding man with a neatly trimmed beard, the other of a clean shaven man with a bushy moustache. References Category:Living People Category:Leaders of the Soviet Union (OTL) Category:Leaders of the Soviet Union (Alternate Timeline) Category:Communists Category:Russians Category:Lawyers Category:Worldwar Characters Category:A World of Difference Characters Category:War World Characters Category:People Born in the Soviet Union Category:Soviets Category:Nobel Peace Prize Laureates Category:Widowed People (OTL) Category:Persons of Unclear Religious Affiliation Category:Authors of Non-Fiction Category:Unnamed Historical Figures Category:Heads of State of the Soviet Union Category:Presidents Category:Died Under Unknown Circumstances (Fictional Work) Category:1930s Births (OTL) Category:1980s Deaths (Fictional Work) Category:Unsuccessful Presidential Candidates (OTL)